Namida no Regret
by MakeYourDreams
Summary: Deux personnes que le destin à oublié de réunir. Mais finalement, ils y sont parvenus. Titre issu de la chanson de SCANDAL; Namida no Regret. Court résumé -tout pourave au passage- sur un Colonello-Lal et un OC ! TYL, Rating T, OS et Épilogue ! Enjoy !
1. Namida no Regret

Une autre histoire qui trottait dans ma tête un soir, le 14/07 ! Une histoire qui m'a vraiment plu et qui a aussi plu à ma bêta-kouhai ! J'te remercie d'ailleurs (encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu me jette par la fenêtre) pour le soutien que tu m'a apporté !

Un résumé pourri, mais bon, je me rattrape avec la suite, on peut dire. L'épilogue a déjà été écrit et sera posté en même temps, donc est à la suite !

Moins de blabla, plus de Lecture ! Enjoy ~

* * *

Chaque soir, une nouvelle femme. Rien que le fait de constater cela le rendait nerveux. Nerveux jusqu'au point de ne pas en dormir la nuit. Il était encore jeune, malgré tout. Il avait bien le droit de s'amuser. Seulement, rien qu'en croisant ce regard vif et déterminé, cette excuse comme une autre semblait invalide.

Plusieurs femmes lui avaient fait part, avant et après couchage, qu'il était très mignon. Certes. Ce n'était pas une raison pour coucher à droite et à gauche, n'est-ce pas ? Si ? Il n'en savait que dalle à vrai dire.

Verde, lui avait alors affirmé, lors d'une réunion d'ancien Arcobaleno : "Les chiffres parlent d'eux-mêmes. Le pourcentage de Femmes est bien plus élevé que celui des Hommes."

Pas très surprenant, vu le nombre de femmes qu'il avait "croisées". En ce moment même, il se demandait comment est-ce qu'il avait pu finir dans une boite de strip-tease accompagné de Reborn avec qui son amitié était basée sur leur rivalité. Ils se connaissaient, comme si chacun était la poche de l'autre. Comme si l'un et l'autre s'étaient connu il y a des années lumières. Bien sûr, ils connaissaient tout de l'un sur l'autre.

Pour x raison, Reborn décida de l'emmener dans cette boite réputée pour avoir de très belles serveuses, ainsi que des strip-teaseuses très serviables. Mais il n'en voulait. Il lui avait dit, à Reborn, d'ailleurs. Mais il fut contraint d'accepter; en plus de lui devoir un service, il avait perdu à pierre-feuille-ciseaux.

Le brun d'en face lui lançait un regard complice, une lueur sadique remplissant ses prunelles aussi noires que son costume. Une femme à moitié vêtue, se rapprocha de celui-ci à pas de félins, accentuant ses déhanchés. Des formes généreuses qu'elle avait. Un regard rempli de désirs aussi.

Bon sang elle était inconsciente ! C'était Reborn qui se retrouvait devant elle ! Pas un mec lambda ! De plus qu'il la regardait sadiquement. Qui sait ce qu'il fera. Il se munira peut-être d'un fouet et débutera alors une soirée SM. C'est bien le genre du tueur à gage.

Il n'empêche, que l'ex militaire se retrouvait dans un endroit où il se sentait mal à l'aise. Toutes ces femmes qui le dévisageaient, certaines ayant déjà la ménopause, le rendait bien nerveux. Ça aurait été bien plus cool, s'il y avait eût Fon avec eux. Là, il se serait bien marré. Mais la réalité est bien plus dure ; il était seul -Reborn l'ayant lâchement abandonné pour s'adonner aux plaisirs charnels.

Qui sait ce qu'il se passerait s'il ne bougeait pas ses fesses pour bondir hors de cet endroit immonde. Le blond voulut se lever et partir sans aucune classe hors de l'établissement. Il le voulait, réellement. Mais deux mains attrapèrent ses épaules carrés, remontant jusque sa nuque.

"Où allais-tu beau gosse ?" Lui susura sensuellement celle qui avait fait capoter tout son plan d'évasion.

Elle glissa ses deux mains sous la chemise que portait le blond tout en venant mordre sa lobe.

"Tu ne veux pas jouer avec moi ?"

Non il ne voulait pas jouer. Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur. Surtout qu'il avait l'impression d'oublier quelque chose. Quelque chose de super important. Jouant la carte de l'impassibilité et de la froideur, il attrapa les poignets de la danseuse et retira ses mains hors de sa chemise. Elle émit un petit rire coquin tout en se plaçant devant son vis-à-vis, révélant enfin son identité.

Une jeune femme, atteignant à peine la majorité, blonde aux yeux d'un marron noisette. Un belle femme. Colonello haussa un sourcil. Elle était très jeune. Trop jeune pour ce genre de choses.

Durant les interminables réflexions de l'homme, la blonde s'installa sur ses genoux, lui caressant le cou. Il frissonna tout en la toisant. Elle ne souriait pas. Elle le dévorait littéralement du regard. Ce n'était pas qu'un simple caprice de sa part. Cette fille le voulait vraiment.

Sur ce cou, elle déposa de simples baisers qui se transformèrent en suçons. Machinalement, il plaça une de ses mains sur sa fesse et l'autre relevant la tête courbé de la jeune fille blonde. Il planta ses prunelles bleues dans celles marrons avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Au diable sa conscience. Pour ce soir -comme pour tous les autres- il laisserait son corps parler à sa place. Les conséquences lui importaient peu.

D'ailleurs, cette chose oubliée, qui lui semblait plus importante qu'une partie de jambes en l'air, était Lal Mirch.

Dans son appartement, la faible lumière que créait la seule bougie représentait le faible espoir qu'elle avait de voir Colonello passer la porte d'entrée. Il lui avait promit qu'ils iraient fêter son anniversaire ensemble. Toute la soirée, elle l'avait attendu.

"Joyeux anniversaire ma grande." Murmura l'ex commando un fin sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire, certes, mais sourire plein d'amertume.

Cette nuit là elle ne trouva point le sommeil. Espérant sans vraiment se l'avouer que Colonello viendrait. Elle l'attendit. Patiemment. Pour ensuite finir dans les bras de Morphée, dans son salon, la table servant d'oreiller.

Un semblant de cliquetis de clé brisa le silence de l'appartement. La porte se ferma et Lal sursauta tout en se mettant en garde.

Colonello se trouvait devant elle l'air nerveux. Et son regard bleu vascilla jusqu'aux yeux de son ancien maître ; il discernait d'énormes cernes. Elle allait mal. Et ça se voyait.

Elle baissa sa garde et se rassit sur sa chaise, ne lâchant pas le bond du regard.

"Colonello.

_ Lal.

_ La petite n'a pas cessé de me demander où tu étais. Et je ne ferais pas de même, ça ne me regarde absolument pas.

_ Je-

_ J'en ai rien à foutre bordel ! Tu oublies que tu as une fille ! C'est le premier anniversaire qu'elle passe sans toi..

_ Joyeux anniversaire à toi aussi, Lal."

Elle se tendit tout en baissant son regard. Il avait les mots pour la rendre vulnérable. Elle le détestait pour ça. Mais elle l'aimait par dessus tout, au point d'être devenue stupide. La preuve, elle lui avait donné un gosse sans se marier ou encore lui avouer ses sentiments.

Mais de quels sentiments d'ailleurs ? Sa haine envers toutes les prétendantes qui partageaient son lit ? Parce que oui, elle était au courant de ce qu'il faisait.

"C'est ça."

Elle se leva de sa chaise et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Il passa vivement sa main sur sa chevelure blonde tout en expirant tout l'air qu'il avait pu retenir en lui. Il ne s'en vantait pas, mais Lal lui faisait affreusement peur quand elle se mettait à le fixer sans le lâcher. Cette femme lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs, lorsqu'il était encore son élève.

Il s'étonnait d'être encore en vie.

Oublier sa fille et Lal était la chose la plus conne qu'il ait pu faire... Quoi que... Dire à sa fille qu'elle est un "accident" sans trop s'en rendre compte est au top de l'idiotie. Bien sûr, Lal en bonne mère l'avait fait dormir juste après sa crise de larmes.

Du haut de ses six ans, Lucia dut faire face à la dure réalité ; ses parents ne s'aimaient pas. Pratiquement toutes les soirées qu'ils passaient ensemble, en famille, Lal et Colonello se disputaient. Soit c'était elle qui le provoquait en lui tendant des perches plus que tentantes, soit il lui faisait mille et un reproches sur l'éducation de la petite. Et ces simples disputes les faisaient en venir aux mains. Et la petite ne savait où se mettre.

Le dessous de la grande table était une bonne cachette. Elle s'y cachait donc. Ses petites mains bouchant ses oreilles, elle chantait d'une faible voix, tremblante une comptine qu'un de ses oncles lui avait apprise.

"Alouette gentille alouette.., Alouette je te plumerais.,."

Pour Lucia, ses parents chantaient avec elle. Pour Lucia, ils ne se disputaient pas, non, ils s'aimaient. Pour Lucia ils vivaient comme une famille et y ressemblaient, aussi.

Son père était souvent absent, pendant que sa mère se morfondait, bouteilles d'alcool jonchant le sol. À chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait de sa génitrice, celle-ci l'envoyait bouler, tout en lui intimant de ne pas parler aux inconnus et de faire attention à la route. Elle avait au moins la tête sur les épaules. Et Lucia sortait. Et à chaque retour de ballade, elle la retrouvait à la même place, dans la même position ; allongée sur le ventre sur le canapé.

Les bouteilles servaient de décoration, et des bouts de verre démontraient un élan de colère. Son père serait-il passé ? Ça ne l'étonnerait pas. Et encore, sa mère n'avait pas laissé cette fois-ci une flaque de vomi. La petite blonde ramassa les bouteilles vides et les jeta trois par trois à la poubelle.

Le travail de ramassage fini, elle prit le sac poubelle, plus gros que son frêle et petit corps pour ensuite le jeter dans la benne à ordures devant leur boîte à lettres.

"Luce ?"

La petite sursauta et regarda son interlocuteur d'un air morne. Un jeune homme, environ la vingtaine d'années, les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval basse, châtain aux yeux bleus. Elle ne le connaissait que trop bien.

"Tonton Basil.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ? À cette heure-ci qui plus est ?

_ Je sors les poubelles."

Le jeune homme fronça ses sourcils, remplaçant l'air habituellement serain qu'arborait celui-ci.

" Je suis venu voir Lal-dono. Elle est là ?

_ Maman a encore trop bu. Repasse demain matin aux alentours de neuf heures, j'ai caché toutes ses bouteilles, ça lui prendra beaucoup de temps avant de les trouver et de décuver en même temps."

Lucia tourna les talons sans adresser un dernier regard à son oncle. Celui-ci parut surpris. Lal avoir trop bu ? Son aînée boire ? Et Lucia qui avait l'air... énervée ? Il avait raté un épisode. Il était vrai que sa relation avec Colonello se dégradait, mais boire pour oublier ? Ce n'était pas son genre. Quitter le CEDEF l'avait ramollie.

Le lendemain, Basil passa à l'heure qu'avait indiqué la petite fille. Et elle ne s'était pas trompée. Il trouva Lal, se massant le crâne, buvant un café chaud. A voir son comportement, elle ne l'avait pas encore vu.

"Lal-dono.

_ J'me mets à entendre Basil... je ferais mieux d'aller me recoucher...

_ Je suis là."

Elle leva les yeux vers son kouhai et déposa doucement sa tasse sur la table. Ses yeux avaient perdus toute la vivacité qui autrefois la caractérisait. Un regard vide. Une expression neutre. Rien que cela lui fit comprendre l'étendu des dégâts.

"Je suis venu voir si tout allait bien pour vous."

Elle soupira et haussa les épaules. Elle reprit sa tasse de café fumante et avant de boire un coup elle répondit, évasive :

"Et à ton avis ?"

Basil ouvrit la bouche pour ensuite la refermer. Lui dire qu'elle allait bien était un mensonge. Lui dire qu'elle allait mal pourrait la rendre vulnérable.

"Vous êtes la seule à pouvoir y répondre."

Effectivement, elle était bien la seule. Elle grinça des dents, les maux de tête semblaient plus violents qu'à l'accoutumée.

"Hm, si ce n'est que ça, je vais bien. La porte est juste à ta droite.

_ Je peux vous aider.

_ ...Tch."

Elle posa cette fois-ci brutalement la tasse qui faillit se casser. À quoi bon s'énerver. Elle se sentait faillir à chaque fois qu'on lui proposait de l'aide. Elle n'en avait pas besoin merde ! Seul le besoin de réfléchir correctement lui importait.

...

"Lucia !"

Elle accourut dans les bras de son père. Celui-ci ébouriffa sa touffe blonde tout en lui faisant des bisous sur la joue, le front. Elle riait de bon coeur. Allongée sur le canapé, Lal observait calmement la scène. Elle n'avait bu une goutte d'alcool aujourd'hui. Sachant qu'il allait venir. Elle devait faire au moins des efforts, pour que tout s'améliore.

À l'heure du dîner, un téléphone portable vibra longuement. C'était celui de Colonello. Et en toute femme curieuse, Lal le prit.

"Appel entrant : Yumi"

Passer une soirée normale était finalement impossible. Oublier toutes les pouffiasses qui s'approchaient de lui aussi. Étrangement calme, la brune alla s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Le téléphone à la main, continuant de vibrer, atterrit dans la cuvette. Elle tira la chasse d'eau, satisfaite.

Elle tomba nez-à-nez, en sortant des cabinets, sur un grand blond avec un micro sourire aux lèvres. L'ignorant royalement, elle passa son chemin.

"Elle te ressemble vraiment."

Elle s'arrêta net.

"Encore heureux."

Il roula des yeux pour ensuite se retourner. Elle n'était plus là. Qu'est- ce qu'il avait fait au bon dieu pour qu'elle agisse ainsi ?

Et son portable était porté disparu. Soirée de merde.

Dans les dernières heures qui suivirent Colonello ne retrouva pas son portable, mais su quel chemin il avait emprunté. Et la mère de sa fille s'était enfermée dans sa chambre avec ses bouteilles chéries. Lucia étant au lit, il pouvait discuter avec elle sans interruption.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un long grincement. La chambre se trouvait dans le noir complet. La respiration irrégulière présente montrait que Lal ne dormait pas encore. Peut-être un peu saoule, mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de lui taper la discute. De plus que la jeune femme était hilarante dans cet état.

Il alluma la lumière, un couinement ressemblant à celui d'un canard étouffé lui parvint du lit. Elle était allongée, son bras cachant ses yeux , la bouche entrouverte.

"Eteinds moi cette lumière !"

Le blond ne comprit absolument rien. Le langage du bourré n'était pas dans son dictionnaire personnel. Il se rapprocha donc d'elle, dégagea son bras. Les rougeurs sur ses joues la rendait mignonne. Beaucoup trop attrayante.

"T'es sourd ma parole ! Eteinds moi cette putain de lumière ! Abruti."

Elle se mit sur le ventre, la tête contre l'oreiller. La seule chose qu'il put comprendre, fut qu'elle l'avait insulté. Comme quoi même bourrée elle lui vouait une rancœur sans limite. L'ex militaire s'assit sur le bord du lit, observant sa belle. Elle n'avait rien de bien attirant, en gros pyjama à motifs à pois rouges. Mais lui la trouvait juste charmante. Il s'entêtait à lui dire qu'elle avait une place importante dans son cœur et elle le rejetait.

Certes toutes ses aventures ne l'aidaient pas à être convainquant. Oui, il lui disait souvent qu'elle se comportait -se comporte- comme un mec. La preuve, elle avait une meilleure descente que lui ! Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de l'aimer. Il était aussi vrai qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit "je t'aime". Ce qu'il regrettait amèrement quand elle se mettait à lui frapper le torse tout en lui hurlant des obscénités aussi imagées les unes que les autres.

"Beerk.."

Le plus jeune sortit immédiatement de ses songes et jeta un œil à la femme ivre allongée. Elle venait juste de se redresser, attrapant son épaule tout en mettant une main devant sa bouche.

"Attends, ne me dis pas que-"

Il n'eut même pas finit sa supposition qu'elle lui vomissait dessus. Et pas un petit vomi. Elle leva sa tête vers lui, un petit sourire gêné à l'appui.

"Désolée..

_ J'vais te chercher la corbeille. Retiens-toi en attendant !"

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Elle se laissa tomber sur le dos et respirait fortement. Comme d'habitude, elle en avait encore abusé. Elle passa sa main sur son front ruisselant de sueur.

"Tiens."

Elle jeta un regard mauvais au blond qui l'aida à se redresser. Il s'accroupit ensuite en face d'elle.

"Recrache tout.

_ Me donne pas d'ordres ! J'suis la plus vieille, pigé ? C'pas un gamin comme toi qui va m'dire c'qui est bien pour moi !

_ Décuve d'abord et on en reparlera. Aller, lâche la bombe.

_ Ta gueule."

Il se leva brusquement surprenant l'autre. Il sortit ensuite de la chambre, tout en laissant la porte ouverte. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

"Colonello ?"

Aucune réponse. Elle entendait même les mouches voler et chanter entre elles.

"Colonello !"

L'ancien Arcobaleno l'avait très bien entendu. Il l'ignorait simplement. Pour pouvoir prendre une douche et se changer en paix. Non sans entendre les horreurs qu'elle adorait lui jeter à la tronche. Rien que pour ce fait, il répondait volontairement à ses insultes rien que pour avoir le plaisir de la voir en colère. Il ne l'avait avoué à personne, sauf à Reborn qui l'avait su alors que le blond, un soir, avait trop bu -deux verres à moitié pleins- mais rien que le fait de voir son ancien sensei s'énerver lui donnait une irrésistible envie de la sauter.

Non, il tenait à sa vie et à sa virilité, donc il ne le lui avait jamais dit à la concernée. Connaissant son tempérament, elle serait capable de le castrer au moment le plus inattendu. Comme quand il est au toilettes. Ou quand ils s'envoient en l'air. Cette femme avait de la suite dans les idées.

Sans s'en rendre compte, le jeune homme souriait bêtement. Ça aurait été plus simple si Lucia avait été conçu dans les règles de l'art, c'est-à-dire après mariage. C'est d'ailleurs au moment où il allait lui demander sa main qu'elle lui annonça la venue de la petite. Il avait été heureux comme tout homme sachant qu'il allait devenir papa.

Qu'est-ce qui avait été l'élément déclencheur de cette énorme crise ? Ah oui cet idiot de Skull.

La porte de la salle de bain claqua, le robinet du lavabo se déclencha. Une tête blonde sortit de la cabine. La jeune femme ayant activé le robinet le regarda incrédule.

"J'te dérange ?

_ Hein ? Euh, non non."

La tête du jeune homme rentra à l'intérieur de la cabine. Bon. Elle avait l'air sobre. Ce qui l'arrangeait bien. Une chose assez déconcertante la concernant ; elle avait les joues rosies. Comme si elle avait pensé à une chose qu'elle ne devait pas penser. Ses yeux étaient aussi lisibles qu'un livre ouvert et ce n'était pas une chose anodine qui allait la rendre aussi gênée. Il ne voyait qu'une seule chose : depuis un bon moment elle se trouvait là, à l'observer. Avec un petit sourire en coin, il sortit de la douche en enfilant rapidement une serviette autour de sa taille, remarquant ainsi la jeune femme qui se reluquait devant le miroir.

"Ça fait un moment que tu es là ?"

Elle ne répondit pas, préférant feinter la question. Évidemment. Il prit appui sur le lavabo et scruta, amusé, la jeune femme qui lui tournait le dos, se dirigeant vers la porte. Bien sûr. Sa main attrapa la poignet et ouvrit la porte... qui se ferma brusquement. Elle hoqueta de surprise et fusilla le blond du regard.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se penche lentement vers elle et dépose ses lèvres contre les siennes. Qu'il se mette à lui caresser le dos, la rapprochant un peu plus de lui. Qu'il lui embrasse le cou à plusieurs reprises.

La dernière fois qu'ils avaient du ce genre de comportement, elle découvrait quelques semaines plus atrd qu'elle allait devenir mère. Elle ne voulait pas de ça, pas dans ces circonstances. Elle le repoussa donc vivement et n'attendit pas de voir sa réaction qu'elle s'en alla en claquant la porte.

...

"J'ai faim.

_ Moi aussi. Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je veux te causer."

Le blond se retrouvait dans un café accompagné de son éternel rival. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le suivait même ? Ah oui, ses "dettes"..Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il demande autant de service à ce diable ? Peut-être parce qu'il avait les réponses à toutes choses, même les plus improbables -cela inclus l'invasion d'extraterrestres.

"Oi, tu m'écoutes ?

_ Ouais."

A moitié.

"Une soirée rien que pour les Arcobaleno organisée par... moi.

_ Non.

_ Tu t'es bien éclaté l'autre soir avec la petite blondinette, attends..Yumi qu'elle s'appelle ?

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lâcha le blond dans un soupir. Le brun souriant narquoisement, lui tendit deux enveloppes bleues. Qu'est-ce que ?

_ Pour toi et Lal."

Le visage du blond se décomposa. Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'elle l'évitait depuis "l'incident" de la salle de bain. Reborn, tout en imaginant la future réaction de son ennemi à ses paroles reprit :

"A moins que tu veuilles que je la lui donne ?

_ Ça ira."

Il attrapa les enveloppes et sortit hors du café. Satisfait, le tueur à gages se commanda un expresso. Il était temps pour lui d'aller voir Luce, elle devait avoir tellement grandit depuis..

...

Habituellement, c'était à la petite Lucia qu'il faisait des surprises et le voilà devant la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une petite silhouette.

" Bonjour papa. T'as de la chance, elle est sobre aujourd'hui.

_ Ah ! Euh... tant mieux ?"

La petite ne fit pas attention et le fit entrer à l'intérieur en tirant son pantalon. Elle courut aussitôt prévenir sa mère de la venue du père. Celui-ci prit l'initiative d'aller jusqu'au salon où il n'y avait personne. Trois verres étaient posés sur la table. Trois ? Elle avait dû avoir de la visite, ce qui ne plût pas vraiment au jeune homme.

Soudainement un rire provenant du jardin attira son attention. C'était celui de sa princesse. Comme perplexe, il avançait à petit pas.

"Papa ! Viens !

_ Ne le brusque pas, chérie.

_ Mais il est leeeent !"

Le blond inspira longuement. Il avait réussit à survivre à des entraînements dignes des plus grands commandos, aux missions les plus périlleuses, à Reborn. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il flippait comme un gosse ayant commit une bêtise et pris par la culpabilité ? Encore une question sans réponses. Il pouvait toujours rebrousser chemain, mais un certain sentiment s'était interposé. Il avait le choix entre foncer droit au mur, ou bien fuir toute sa vie.

Le choix fut bien rapide. Il fonça. Sans regrets.

Et il n'allait finalement pas avoir de regrets ; Lal en maillot de bain dans le jardin. Ça changeait de son ensemble de combat ou de ses gros pyjamas qu'elle portait en permanance. De plus qu'elle souriait.

Et quand leur regards se croisèrent, ses yeux scintillèrent et son sourire s'accentua. Qu'est-ce que ?

"Tu tombes à pic. Skull est là."

Il aurait préféré rebrousser chemin finalement. Rencontrer cet énergumène ne le plaisait guère. Un sourire se dessinait lentement sur ses lèvres alors qu'il allait embrasser la commissure des lèvres de la brune qui ne cilla point. Elle assista silencieuse aux regards-de-la-mort entre les deux hommes.

"Ça fait longtemps..

_...Je suis venu t'amener ça."

Lucia pouffa de rire tant le peu d'attention que son géniteur accordait à son oncle était flagrante. Celui-ci pesta tout en posant ses pieds sur la table.

Colonello lui tendit l'enveloppe bleue.

"Reborn qui nous invite à une soirée. Entre ancien Arcobaleno.

_ C'est bien sympa, mais je n'étais pas un Arcobaleno.

_ Va voir ça avec Reborn.

_ Reborn ?

_ Ouaip ! C'est lui qui a organisé l'bordel !" S'exclama le cascadeur en sirotant un jus de fruit.

Elle ouvrit la lettre, craignant déjà ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Skull l'ayant déjà ouvert, hurlait comme un taré qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Finalement une simple carte y était.

_Chaos._

_Une soirée "Ancien Arcobaleno" est mise en place par moi-même. Bien que financièrement, ça sera Mammon qui nous payera les futures dépenses -remercions le- vous en saurez un peu plus sur le pourquoi de cette soirée. Seul un seul d'entre nous sait pourquoi. N'essayez pas de savoir, patientez jusqu'au jour j._

_Mes salutations distinguées._

_Le plus grand tueur à gages de tout les temps, Reborn._

"Vive la modestie."

Elle jeta la carte sur la table en même que sa bonne humeur. Les deux hommes posèrent immédiatement le regard vers elle qui se rua à l'intérieur de la maison. Lucia qui s'amusait à jouer avec les chaînes de Skull faisait comme si elle n'avait rien vu. Elle avait compris qu'il y avait une chose qui avait énervé sa mère mais joua les innocentes. A son âge, elle en avait déjà trop vu, et c'était suffisant.

Le violet soupira, attirant l'attention du blond et haussa des épaules.

"Elle est très sexy énervée, tu ne trouves pas ?"

Le blond plissa des yeux. Pourquoi se retenait-il déjà ? La petite qui se trouvait dans les bras de l'autre imbécile. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu hausser la voix. Et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait commencer. Il lança un regard meurtrier au larbin de Reborn -c'était connu- dont le majeur lui répondit silencieusement.

...

Ce jeudi arriva bien rapidement, au goût de la jeune femme. Ces derniers jours s'étaient passés dans le plus grand des calmes. Colonello n'était pas venu. Comme s'il avait décidé de prendre ses distances. Peu importait, elle avait pu réfléchir à la mystérieuse invitation de Reborn. Il savait mieux que quiconque qu'elle était un arcobaleno raté. Certes, elle était sensée être celui de la pluie, mais cet idiot s'est interposé.

Il avait essayé de la sauver, et dans un sens, il avait réussi.

Son regard atteignant le miroir en face d'elle ; elle se voyait comme la femme la plus conne qui n'ait jamais existé sur cette terre. Comment pouvait-elle prétendre aimer celui qu'elle rabaisse chaque soir où il venait ? Tout était flou. Il l'avait embrassé quand il lui avait apporté la lettre de Reborn. Elle n'avait rien dit. Non, elle se sentait mieux. C'était ce qui lui manquait.

Inconsciemment, sa main se posa sur son ventre, une douleur psychologique en plus de physique. Un mauvais souvenir.

" Tu t'isoles ?"

Elle sursauta et croisa par le biais du miroir les yeux sombres cachés par un fedora. Elle se tint la poitrine tout en le fusillant du regard. L'homme derrière elle se mit à rire doucement.

" Ça fait bien longtemps.

_ Je ne suis là qu'en coup de vent.

_ C'est bien dommage. Oh. Tu as coupé tes cheveux ?"

La jeune femme ignora superbement le tueur.

" Comment va Luce ?

_ Bien. Nous rentrerons en Italie dans deux semaines. C'est juste le temps des vacances scolaires.

_ Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. À moins que tu ais des regrets. Bon. Viens ils sont tous là."

Elle souffla un bon coup. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et serra ses poings. Elle asséna un violent coup de poing sur le miroir qui se brisa sous le regard amusé de Reborn.

...

"Alouette, gentille-

_ Chuut..! Voyons, c'est l'Alouette qui te plumeras si tu continue de chanter cette comptine.

_ Mais il n'y a pas d'alouette.."

Le jeune homme soupira. Elle n'était pas japonaise, il ne devait pas lui en vouloir. Mais chanter cela alors que Hibari n'était pas loin -dans la cuisine- c'est du suicide à l'état pur ! Il était peut-être le Vongola Decimo, mais il y a des limites. Comme la fatigue. Marre des dossiers, des frais de réparations et de faire l'arbitre entre ses gardiens qui adoraient faire des parties de catch.

Pour une fois qu'il voyait Lucia dans d'autres circonstances. La dernière qu'il était venu, il dû calmer le père de celle-ci, prit d'une violente colère. Et encore ce n'est pas l'ecpression exacte pour le définir ce jour là. Il avait même failli tuer Lal Mirch qui avait le ventre ouvert. La petite n'avait que deux ans et ce soir là, elle dormait paisiblement dans la chambre de sa mère.

Aujourd'hui encore, il n'en connaissait pas la raison de ce violent excès.

"Herbivore."

Tsuna leva les yeux vers un Hibari assez furax comme à son habitude. Sauf que ses prunelles grises reflétaient de l'inquiétude ? C'est nouveau tiens.

"Où est Lucia ?"

Quelle question, elle se trouvait à ses côtés. Il tourna la tête tout en lui répondant.

"A côté de..moi ?"

La petite n'y était plus. Elle ne devait pas être très loin..,peut-être bien dans sa chambre. Il alla donc voir dans la chambre de la petite. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, elle n'était pas comme les autres petites. Une chambre peinte en noir. Sans aucune dêcorations.

Il alla regarder sur son lit, en dessous, sous le bureau et même dans la corbeille à papier. On est jamais trop prudent.

Dix minutes à la chercher dans toute la maison. Aucuns résultats. Lorsque Tsuna revint dans le salon, il vit Kyouya allongé sur le fauteuil, l'air pénard.

"Alors ? Se risqua le parrain en regardant son gardien de haut. Le dit gardien se redressa et montra la fenêtre ouverte, où s'était accroché un de ses chaussons.

_ Elle s'est échappé par là."

Tsuna fixait sans rien dire, la fenêtre. La petite était une fusion des deux meilleurs snipers et commandos. Il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter. Qui sait, Lucia avait peut-être développé des capacités digne du plus grand commando.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, ils sont dans la mouise. Vraiment. Réellement.

...

" Si je vous ai réuni ici, c'est à l'occasion de la grossesse inattendue de Uni."

Un grand silence régna dans le salon d'un manoir à l'italienne. Il devait sûrement appartenir au Vongola Decimo -qui dû se faire virer à coup de pieds par son adorable tuteur. La concernée se mit à rougir violemment essayant de se faire toute petite tandit que Fon s'inclina devant elle, tout en la félicitant.

" Un enfant est vu comme une bénédiction.

_ Merci.."

Uni se sentait comme compressée, entre Skull qui lui posait pleins de questions et Skull qui bougeait un peu trop. Il en a pas l'air comme ça mais le cascadeur est presque voire pire que Lambo plus jeune. Les océans de la boss de la famiglia Giglio Nero croisèrent le ciel bleu de celui de l'ex militaire. Celui fixait le vide, complètement ailleurs. Elle vit comme de l'inquiétude.

Elle se leva donc, poussant gentillement Skull et alla voir son grand oncle qui avait toujours réponse à tout. Justement, celui-ci débattait avec Mammon.

"Et pourquoi devrais-je payer les dépenses ? Que je sache, ton larbin est juste là bas ! Dixit l'illusionniste en pointant l'ex arcobaleno du nuage qui lui offrit son majeur en retour. Ce n'est pas à moi de payer ton bordel.

_ Hm. Je m'attendais à plus de négociations de ta part."

Il fafouilla quelque chose à l'intérieur de sa veste et sortit quelques photos. Avant qu'il ne put reprendre la parole Uni se plaça devant le Varia tout en s'excusant.

"Reborn-Ojii-sama. Je voudrais vous parler d'une chose assez..importante."

Voyant que c'était la seule opportunité d'échapper à Reborn, il n'hésita pas et s'en alla à pas de félin, remerciant intérieurement la jeune fille. L'oncle observa sa fieul ; elle avait l'air inquiète. Il soupira. Il attrapera Viper plus tard. Le sort de la petite était bien plus important.

Verde n'était pas venu, comme d'habitude. Mais il ne devait pas être très loin, à les surveiller. D'ailleurs, de sa caméra, il observait ses anciens compatriotes.

Dans son coin en compagnie de sa meilleure amie et calment, j'ai nommé Wishky, l'ex commando sirotait comme pas permis, assise en tailleur à même le sol. Il ne bougeait pas l'autre con. Et ça la perturbait. A quoi pensait-il pour être aussi figé ? C'était bien un homme ça.

Elle se leva difficilement, se tenant à l'aide du meuble-tiroir qui se trouvait à sa gauche. La chose la plus difficile qu'elle est pu faire de toute sa vie.

C'est titubante qu'elle alla rejoindre l'élu de son coeur, figé comme une statue.

Fon, assis sur le canapé vacillait entre Colonello et Lal. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils étaient habituellement inséparables et les voilà chacun dans leur coin. Il n'avait jamais vu la femme commando aussi perdue et désemparée. Du côté su blond, il pensait bien plus qu'auparavant.

Certes, la jeune femme à la naissance de Lucia décida de repartir vivre en Italie il y a six ans de cela, mais cela n'empêcha pas le blond d'aller les voir. Quelque chose s'était passé, et ce n'était pas une petite chose.

Il vit la jeune femme essayant de se lever. Elle était complètement pompette. Et voyant que la jeune femme tanguait dangeureusement, il se leva et lui attrapa les bras bien avant que ses jambes ne la lâchent. Dos à lui, elle releva la tête, des rougeurs sur ses joues dûes à la boisson ingurgitée. Ses yeux brillaient et étaient presque larmoyants.

"Colonello..

_ Je ne suis pas celui que tu-"

Pendant que Fon parlait, elle profita du fait qu'il ne faisait pas attention à elle pour amener sa tête près de la sienne et d'y déposer ses lèvres sur celle de son "bien aimé". Bien aimé qui avait écarquillé les yeux et l'avait immédiatement repoussé. De tout coeur, il espérait que personne -à part Skull qui était bouche bée et qui ne pouvait donc pas émettre de son-n'avait rien vu.

Personne. Tous étaient occupés. Il jeta un œil discret vers Colonello qui avait mystérieusement disparu. Il avait enfin bougé, mais pour aller où ?

Elle se réfugia dans ses bras tout en lui soufflant des mots doux, choses auxquels il aurait bien put s'en passer. De plus qu'elle nicha sa tête sur son cou tout en humant son odeur. Son étreinte était très -trop- sensuelle son goût.

"Tu..Lal je ne suis pas Colonello.

_ Je sais."

Le maître en arts martiaux tiqua. Il inspira longuement. Connu pour son calme légendaire, il se détacha d'elle, lui tenant simplement les épaules.

"Allons dans le balcon..On pourra discuter calmement."

Sans même attendre la réponse de son vis-à-vis, elle l'entraîna dans le dit balcon. Elle verrouilla la porte coulissante et s'adossa à celle-ci. La lune venait éclairer la petite terrasse. Ses prunelles grenats s'emplirent de malice et un sourire joueur hornait ses lèvres pulpeuses. L'éclairage de la lune la rendait sublime. Tout homme sensé aurait été attiré par les ondes qu'elle émettait.

"Fais moi plaisir, et accepte ma future proposition.

_ Cela dépend.

_ Ne soit pas idiot. Tu as déjà Colonello au cul, donc tu n'as plus rien à perdre.

_ Co-

_ Tais-toi et écoutes-moi."

Elle lui fit signe de s'avancer et c'est ce qu'il fit, se méfiant quand même. Elle lui attrapa le col de son chemisier et rapprocha sa tête de la sienne.

"Passons la nuit ensemble."

...

"Lucia ! Réponds ! Luuuciaaa !"

Cela faisait environ deux heures qu'il faisait le tour du quartier, qu'il le fouillait de fond en comble tout en hurlant comme un forcené. Cette petite connaissait la ville bien mieux qu'eux. C'était perdu d'avance. Il avait envie de pleurer. Comme les fois où Reborn le maltraitait. C'était il y a bien longtemps tout ça.

Ayant aussi peur pour ses fesses que pour celle de la petite, il rentra. Il cru avoir un déjà vu lorsqu'il vit Hibari allongé sur le canapé. Il alla dans la cuisine, se faire un bon café quand il vit un post-it rose fluo collé sur le réfrigérateur :

_Herbivore,_

_Elle s'était endormie en regardant le coucher du soleil sur le toit. Et en allant aux toilettes.._

Il arracha le post-it et le retourna :

_..Elle m'avait dit que tu l'avais autorisé à regarder le coucher de soleil. Je vais te mordre à mort._

Il accourut dans la chambre de la jeune fille qui dormait à point fermé. Il souffla, libéré du poids de la culpabilité. Il allait quand même se faire mordre à mort par Hibari. Il ne se rappelait même pas avoir dit oui à la petite. Comme quoi, même adulte, il était voué à être malchanceux..

...

Les rayons de soleil illulinaient la pièce blanche. Le rideaux grands ouverts, de même pour la fenêtre. La journée s'annonçait bien chaude et ensoleillé.

Assis en tailleur par terre, Fon ancien Arcobaleno de la Tempête sirotait son thé vert. Quotidiennement, il pratiquait une séance d'entraînement. Sauf que la jeune femme se trouvant dans son lit l'en empêchait. La laisser seule ne serait pas très correct de sa part. Il attendit donc, les yeux rivés sur le journal étalé au sol. Un verre d'eau se trouvait juste à côté du bout de papier.

Un "boum" retentit ainsi qu'un gémissement de douleur. Il leva les yeux amusés vers la source du bruit. Il vit juste une main essayant de s'agripper au lit.

"Bien le bonjour, Lal."

Il se leva et récupéra la boite d'aspirine sur la table de chevet et mit la pillule dans le verre. Il s'asseya sur le bord du lit et tendit le verre à la jeune femme qui se tenait le crâne, les mèches de cheveux se bataillant entre-eux. Ses iris vacillaient entre Fon et le verre d'eau.

Sans même le remercier, elle le lui arracha violemment le verre et le but cul-sec.

"Du thé ?"

Elle monta sur le lit tout en déclinant son offre. Il lui offrit un sourire bienveillant qu'elle ne put apercevoir, étant dos à lui. Elle avait eut l'impression d'avoir entendu Fon et d'avoir vu le gardien du Nuage.

D'un mouvement de tête rapide, elle observa le jeune homme derrière elle qui semblait lire le journal. Bon, il s'agissait en fait de Fon. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le voir aussi décontracté ; sans son habituel ensemble chinois, dévoilant son torse musclé ainsi qu'un tatouage. Un dragon noir.

"Où sommes-nous ?

_ Bienvenue dans ma demeure."

Elle se recroquevilla, fixant méfiante son ancien collègue qui finit par lever les yeux du bout de papier, intrigué.

"Je ne mords pas. Par contre toi."

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Comment ça elle ? Elle n'a jamais mordu personne !

"Que veux-tu dire ?"

Le brun ignora superbement sa question, toujours avec ce même sourire bienveillant scotché à ses lèvres.

"Tu as faim ?

_ Ne tourne pas autour du pot.

_ Regarde toi."

Elle plissa des yeux avant de se regarder, comme le lui avait indiqué l'homme ; elle portait le haut de celui-ci. Hein ?

"Tu m'as fait une drôle de proposition hier soir. Bien sûr je l'ai décliné. Mais voyant que tu n'étais pas en état de rentrer seule, je t'ai amené ici. Sans compter le fait que tu m'ais mordu le cou lorsque je te portais.

_ Oh. Je vois.

_ Mais à quoi pensais-tu ?"

Elle rougissait violemment, tandis que le brun avait un sourire plus que douteux. Elle avait honte d'avoir pu penser ça de lui. C'était Fon, avant tout.

...

Un bol de céréales fini avec en prime un grand sourire sur une bouille mignonne, voilà comment faire craquer Hibari Kyouya. Il ne montra rien, mais regarder la petite Lucia le rendait tout aussi excité que lors d'un combat. Elle gesticulait sur la chaise, chantonnant une comptine.

" Alouette, gentille alouette ! Alouette je te plumerais !

_ Hm ? Où as-tu appris ça ?

_ Tonton Mukuro !

_ Je vais le mordre à mort.

_ Il faudrait que tu m'explique pourquoi l'expression "mordre à mort" tonton."

...

"Tu voulais me voir ?

_ Tu as vu comme moi hier soir, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Tch. Et ? Tu parlais avec Uni non ?

_ Je sais écouter, parler et observer, le tout simultanément.

_ Donc ?

_ Tu devrais lui parler.

_ Je ne pense pas non. Elle est mieux avec lui.

_ Ah..La jalousie..

_ Je pense sérieusement reprendre le service."

Ses onyx bleus fixèrent son vis-à-vis sérieusement, qui ne tardait pas à se lever.

"Fais comme tu le sens, mon ami."

...

"Kufufu.."

Une brume indigo se développa dans toute la salle, étant un peu épaisse et se déplaçant vers la télévision que Lucia regardait. Elle allait encore rater un morceau de cette émission stupide, une télé-réalité disait-il. Elle savait bien qui était à l'origine de ce brouillard gênant.

"Tonton.

_ Oya, Lucia, ce n'est pas de ton âge tout ça. Viens par là."

L'arrivant fit signe à la blonde de venir qui refusa en secouant la tête. Une gamine plus têtue que la mère.

"Kyo m'a dit de ne pas bouger.

_ Si ce n'est que ça, je viens à toi."

Le Gardien de la Brume Vongola s'assit près de la petite qui grimaçait. Il allait se faire mordre à mort si jamais par malheur Kyo sortait de la cuisine.

"Où est mon alouette ?

_ Il n'y a pas d'alouette ici.

_ Voyons, Kyouya."

Elle battait innocemment des cils. Depuis quand son oncle était une alouette ? Allez savoir, depuis le temps qu'elle connaissait ses oncles habitant à Namimori, elle savait qu'il leur manquait des cases. Mais là, c'était plus que flagrant. Peut-être qu'en allant vivre en Italie, sa mère a voulu la protéger de toute cette folie. Eh bien c'est raté.

"Tu devrais aller voir un psy.

_ Oya ! Ce n'est pas très gentil.."

Il lui caressa les cheveux tout en souriant. la petite blonde déglutit ; les yeux vairons de son oncle reflétaient une perversité sans fin. Elle l'aimait beaucoup, mais de ses lubies et centres d'intérêts... elle ne voulait rien savoir. Rester innocente quand il lui rendait visite était une mission qu'elle s'était volontairement donné.

De plus que son sourire semblait avoir un double effet : bienveillant et vicieux.

"Tu me fais peur tonton..

_ Herbivore exotique."

Oups..

...

Il faisait les cent pas. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il semblait nerveux et impatient. Rien que cela rendait la jeune boss stressé. Elle s'efforça de sourire pour se rassurer -et lui en même temps, on n'était sûr de rien- et regarda le blond qui semblait muré dans son mutisme.

"Oji-sama me l'avait dit."

Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Elle soupira et croisa d'autres yeux, appartenant à un blond, debout à ses côtés.

"Ce n'est pas une bonne idée."

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour le blond qui se rua vers la jeune fille qui ne cilla pas et plaqua ses mains contre le bureau de celle-ci qui sursauta. L'aura que dégageait le blond n'avait plus rien avoir avec celle qu'il dégageait récemment ; une aura meurtrière l'avait enveloppé.

"Et tu penses que se faire rejeter de la manière la plus dégueulasse qu'il soit fut une bonne idée ? Putain, vous ne pigez rien à rien. Je ne veux plus à voir affaire avec elle ! C'est mieux pour tous, surtout pour elle ! J'ai failli la tuer parce qu'elle m'a jeté en pleine face une vérité que je refusais d'accepter ! Lucia mérite mieux. Vous méritez mieux.. Fichez-moi la paix.

_ Je peux t'aider."

Il haussa les épaules et partit hors du bureau.

Un homme perturbé qu'il était. Lal en était pas à ce stade, mais si elle ne faisait rien, ils regretteraient leurs choix. La future mère se leva tandis qu'une paire d'yeux la toisait.

"Gamma, il faut que j'aille voir quelqu'un.

_ Le médecin-

_ Il y a plus important pour le moment."

L'homme grimaça. Quand elle avait quelque chose en tête celle-là..

"Je viens alors."

...

"Elle n'est pas encore rentré."

La shaman regardait tristement la petite blonde qui souriait. L'ignorance et l'innocence de cette enfant pure lui faisait ressentir de drôles de sentiments.

Gamma, voyant que sa femme ne réagissait pas lui teint les épaules. Elle releva la tête et il la lâcha immédiatement ; les joues rosies, les lèvres tremblantes et de grosses larmes perlant ses joues. Elle retient des gémissements et se réfugia dans les bras de son homme.

"C'est horrible ! Ils oublient qu'ils ont une fille aussi mignonne et pure..Je me dois de l'aider !"

Les hormones jouaient avec elle. Il en était certain, elle n'aurait pas pleuré, mais aurait l'air bien plus fermée, et non disposée à parler ou sourire.

"Entrez, en attendant..kufufu.."

Mukuro était apparut juste à côté de Lucia qui ne s'en soucia pas, attrapant la main de Uni la détachant de Gamma. Mukuro toujours tout sourire suivi la petite de près tandis que Gamma remarqua une chose : cet homme n'avait jamais été aussi souriant. Bizarre.

Et lorsqu'il vu le Gardien du Nuage Vongola, il comprit. En fait, il aurait mieux valut ne pas savoir.

"Ils sont venu voir maman qui n'est toujours pas arrivée.

_Hm."

...

"En fait Kyo, il est où Tsuna ?

_ Kufufu..Qui sait ?"

Hibari se leva rapidement et sortit ses tonfas.

"Elle ne s'adressait pas à toi, herbivore."

Dans la chambre de Lal, il y avait, en face du lit une armoire. Des cris étouffés provenait de celui-ci.

Il avait réussi à le mordre à mort en plus de l'enfermer. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il était claustrophobe.

...

Uni regarda silencieusement les deux hommes se battre verbalement. Elle avait un mauvais pré-sentiment. Et elle savait par expérience -surtout parce qu'elle était shaman- que ses intuitions se réalisaient sans lui donner un peu plus de temps pour s'y préparer. De plus que la mère célibataire n'était pas encore rentrée, alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher.

Désespérée, elle se leva et salua les squatteurs avant de faire face à deux globes grenats.

"C'est quoi ce bordel ?"

Lal l'avait l'air à bout de force, les bras ballant. Le fait qu'elle avait bel et bien plus de la trentaine se voyait bien en plus de l'énorme fatigue. Uni lui fit un sourire.

"C'est de ma faute. Je voulais te parler.

_ De quoi ? Colonello ?"

Elle eut un petit rire nerveux. Rien de bien méchant, elle avait juste l'air à bout.

"Je l'ai croisé, j'ai eu le temps de lui _parler_. Si tu veux bien. Je veux dormir.

_ Kufufu..Parler ou disputer ?

_ Tais toi.

_ Oya Kyouya, on a le droit de savoir."

Sans plus attendre aucuns commentaires du couple, elle s'en alla, saluant d'abord la fieul du tueur à gage. Celle-ci était devenue aussitôt rouge.

"Allons-y Gamma. Merci pour votre hospitalité."

Elle s'inclina face au deux hommes qui se regardaient.

Uni était lente à la détente, concernant les "histoires de cul" comme aimait le dire Mukuro.

...

Le pyjama enfilé, elle se jeta dans son lit. Elle n'avait plus de force. Même pas pour rester assise. Le plafond lui semblait très intéressant, même si en réalité elle était dans la lune.

Passer une journée entière avec Fon. Dans son lit.

Une belle idiote qu'elle était. Surtout quand elle avait décidé de s'en aller pour se réfugier chez l'homme qui lui faisait le plus de mal. Qu'elle aimait malgré tout.

Elle leva et regarda sa main gauche. Et si elle avait accepté, six ans auparavant sa demande, aurait-elle été heureuse ? Irresponsable et têtu. C'était comme ça qu'elle le voyait autrefois. Il est devenu bien plus grand, désormais. Mais toujours aussi têtu.

En y repensant, elle a été idiote. Passer de Fon à Colonello et le tout dans la même journée..Et bien la voilà la mère responsable. Elle ne l'était pas vraiment, vu qu'elle était assez folle pour laisser sa fille à deux psychopathes dont l'un d'eux est doublé d'un sociopathe.

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle se donnait un mal de crâne pour rien. Ce qui est fait est fait.

...

Plus rien ne s'était passé ensuite. Lal et Lucia retournèrent en Italie. Uni avait fait tout son possible pour qu'ils puissent s'expliquer mais en vain ; Colonello était introuvable. Personne ne savait où est-ce qu'il était. Falco était allé se poser à la fenêtre de l'extrême boxeur. Un bout de papier était accroché à sa patte.

"Je te confie Falco. Je viendrais le chercher le moment venu."

Arrivée en Italie, la petite Lucia se sentait seule. Elle n'avait personne avec qui passer le temps, sachant qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir ses oncles Vongola.

D'ailleurs, Tsunayoshi fut retrouvé le lendemain de la folle journée de Lal. Elle n'en dixit rien, mais préféra plutôt l'amener à l'hôpital.

...

Dix ans.

Si elle avait su que ça passerait aussi vite. Les vacances scolaires étaient arrivés rapidement eux aussi. Elle pouvait enfin retourner au Japon revoir ses oncles. Falco aussi était impatient de retrouver la maison de son maître.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle se trouvait dans l'avion, en plein air. Uni lui avait manqué, ainsi que sa petite fille, Ellen. Toute cette folie lui avait manqué.

Elle posa sa tête sur le hublot, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

Namimori, la ville aux ennuis. Namimori la ville pleines de vie.

...

"Oh Lucia ! Assieds-toi voyons ! Ellen! Regarde qui est là !"

Lucia souriait lorsqu'elle mentionna le prénom de la petite. Elle avait bien grandit ces dix dernières années. Plus rien avoir avec la pleurnicharde qui avait peur des mouches ou de son ombre.

"Luce !"

La petite sauta dans ses bras. Elle se détacha d'elle et sautilla de contentement.

Ce fut dans le jardin qu'elles s'installèrent. Une tasse de thé au citron à la main, la Giglio Nero déposa un trousseau de clé.

"J'y ai fait le ménage chaque jour.

_ Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire cela.

_ Je te le dois bien."

La maison de son père. Falco devait y être déjà..

Vous vous demandez sûrement ce que sont devenu les autres :

Mukuro et Kyouya ne sont toujours pas marié, mais vivent ensemble, pas comme dix ans auparavant, où chacun squattait l'appartement de l'autre. Ils sont sans enfants, Kyouya attendant que son amant "grandisse", pas apte à s'occuper d'un enfant. L'illusionniste avait bien sur répliqué "Un enfant a besoin d'un environnement sain. Entendre _je vais te mordre à mort_ plus d'une vingtaine de fois dans l'heure ne l'aiderais pas, kufufu..Oya ! Range moi ces infâmes tonfas !"

Tsunayoshi était toujours aussi débordé. Rien n'avait changé de son côté. Il avait eut, par contre, un enfant. Sawada Ren. Un joli petit garçonnet de deux ans. Il avait trouvé une femme avec qui il allait passer sa vie mais elle mourut lors de l'accouchement. Ce fut dur pour lui au début : être père célibataire n'avait rien de bon. Il n'avait pas cet instinct maternel, lui, n'avait que son hyper intuition. Sa petite fleur de Lotus avait fleurit depuis et s'était habitué aux seules présences masculines de Tsuna et ses Gardiens.

Uni était toujours avec Gamma. Celui-ci était en mission avec Nosaru et Tazaru. Rien de bien méchant. Une mission de reconnaissance. La boss attendait son deuxième enfant. Encore une fille. Elle se demandait même si elle n'a pas été maudit par Byakuran parce qu'elle avait réussi à ne interférer dans la livraison de ses marshmallows..

Et enfin, Lal et Colonello.

Justement, Lucia allait les voir. En un mois de Mars, les fleurs de cerisiers avaient déjà montré le bout de leur nez. Comme obnubilé, elle les observait bouger au gré du vent.

Fon. Elle souriait rien qu'en disant ce prénom.

Elle s'installa et regarda fixement devant elle.

"Je vais me marier, lorsque j'aurais atteint la majorité. Avec Fon. Tu ne m'en veux pas hein."

Elle caressa avec son index un gros bout de pierre. Il y déposa ses lèvres tout en déposant des roses blanches.

"Luce.

_ Reborn."

Il s'assit en face de la pierre tombale où était gravé le nom "Lal Mirch. Ancien commando de grande renommée. Aimée de tous."

"Tu ne lui en veux pas ?

_ Pourquoi devrais-je ? Papa et maman son enfin ensemble et ce pour l'éternité."

En effet. Une autre pierre tombale se trouvait à côté de la première.

"Colonello. Mort en vaillant soldat. Aimé de tous."

Un coup de vent fit tomber quelques fleurs du cerisier, se retrouvant juste derrière les pierres. Une pluie de fleur s'abattait sur eux.

Lal était morte de tristesse si l'on pouvait dire comme ça. Elle était déjà fragile de santé, détruisant son foie en buvant matin comme soir. Certains (Mammon, Belphegor) disaient qu'il ne lui restait déjà pas beaucoup de temps à vivre. Nul le savait pourquoi d'ailleurs. Lucia fut donc élevée par Iemitsu.

Lucia, regarda Reborn. D'après ce que lui avait dit sa mère bien avant de mourir, Reborn avait soigneusement choisi son prénom : Luce. Une femme qui avait réussi à faire fondre le glacier qu'était ce tueur. Tout comme elle avait réussi à le faire fondre à sa naissance.

"Tu n'as pas tord."

* * *

Critiques ? Reviews ~


	2. Epilogue

Et voici l'épilogue ! Enjoy ~

* * *

Beaucoup de mystères planent sur la mort des deux amants refoulés maintenant en paix dans leur linceul. Seule une hypothèse, que l'ami et rival avait énoncée est retenue : Ils s'étaient laissé mourir. Mais Lucia n'était pas du même avis.

Elle ne connaissait mieux que personne son père. Et se laisser pourrir d'une façon aussi grotesque n'était pas son genre.

Mais la véritable réponse, seul Colonello la connaissait. Et d'où il était, il ne risquait pas de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

"Colonello ? Un bon soldat qu'il était. Mais un peu perturbé à mon goût. Mais il reste quand même le meilleur sniper de la base. J'ai eu un pincement au coeur lorsqu'on m'a amené son corps inerte."

Lucia fixait avidement l'homme affalé sur sa chaise. Il avait l'air peiné, mais sa voix détachée montrait qu'il en avait rien a faire. Rien que cela la rendait malade.

"Il a un coéquipier avec qui il a tissé des liens ou bien ?"

L'homme d'en face fit semblant de réfléchir avant de sourire.

"Un certain Alones. Je vous y amène ?

_ Non merci."

...

Elle avait pu parler a ce Alones. Ce qu'elle pu en tirer, de ses paroles, c'était que son père était bien plus affecté que ce qu'il laissait croire. Encore petite, elle ne pouvait pas le voir, ces regards. Ces appels qu'il lui lançait.

"Colonello est un homme qui n'a pas froid aux yeux. Rien que le fait de croiser son regard en mission me faisait trembler...Se suicider ? Jamais ! J'étais à ses côtés lorsqu'il a été frappé de plein fouet par..vous voyez..et il avait l'air heureux. Heureux d'être mort au combat."

Toutes ses investigations pour en revenir à l'hypothétique raison de sa mort donné par Reborn.

"Dis Reborn. Tu penses vraiment à la thèse de la mort volontaire ?"

Celui-ci la regarda de ses yeux perçants, caché sous son fedora.

"Deux êtres qui s'aiment sont prêts à tout pour se retrouver. Même à mourir."

Depuis, elle méditait cette phrase dite par le tueur. Il lui semblait qu'il voulait lui faire passer un message, mais lequel ? Elle alla donc voir sa tante Uni, qui l'avait accueilli comme lors de son arrivée. Après avoir demandé à Ellen d'aller jouer dans sa chambre, elles allèrent dans le grand salon où était allongé un homme aux cheveux blancs et en bataille.

Byakuran se leva et salua la nouvelle arrivante avec un énorme sourire. Bizarrement, il lui rappelait Mukuro.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que Uni la tira hors du salon sous le regard perplexe du blanc qui se rallongea.

...

"Je pense aussi."

La boss de la famiglia Giglio Nero se leva et alla vers le grand balcon sous le regard interrogateur de l'invité.

"Deux êtres qui s'aiment feront tout et n'importe quoi pour se réunir. Mets toi à la place de ta mère. Que ferais-tu ?

_..Trouver un terrain d'entente."

Et elle eut un énorme tilt. Il y avait dix ans de cela, sa mère n'était pas rentré de sa soirée avec ses autres oncles. Elle était arrivée au moment où le soleil commençait à se coucher.

Et elle avait croisée son père et parlé avec. Ses mains se joignirent jusqu'à sa bouche.

Ils l'ont finalement trouvé ce terrain d'entente.

Uni se retourna les larmes ayant déjà coulé le long de ses joues. Lucia s'était levé et se dirigeait vers la sortie.

"Ils t'aimaient."

Elle se stoppa, la poignet de la porte en main. Elle ouvrit finalement la porte et s'en alla.

...

"Vous auriez dû me le dire, tout cela. En aucun cas j'aurais essayer de vous arrêter."

Elle inspira grandement tout en déposant des roses blanches sur les deux pierres tombales. Elle recula et posa sa tête sur un torse. Deux mains attrapèrent ses épaules.

"Tu le savais toi aussi ?

_ Je te laisse dans le doute."

Elle eut un petit sourire. C'était mieux ainsi. Elle regarda une dernière fois les deux tombes avant de se retourner face à l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

"Fon.

_ Hm ?"

Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue et lui tint la main.

Un peu plus loin, un homme en costume noir observait la scène.

La vie d'un être humain est semblable à celle d'une fleur ; elles sont toutes deux éphémères.

Le point commun entre ces deux personnes était qu'ils de vouaient un amour inconditionnel, les épreuves de la vie les ayant séparé.

"Soyez heureux.."

* * *

Kufufu~Kufufu~Kufufu no fu~ Critiques ? Reviews !


End file.
